


Equiti Mortem

by KwamiKwasa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: At least not a lot, DON'T JUDGE MY RARE PAIRINGS, Death takes form of an Angsty Teenager, Don't know who, F/F, Grey Harry, Grey Harry Potter, I don't want angst, I have a plot I swear I do, I have no plan, I want this to be crack but I don't think it is, I'm just writing as I go along, Intelligent Harry, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Morally Grey Harry Potter, No Angst, Probably going to be Bashing, Ravenclaw Harry, Swearing, Though he's not afraid to hurt people, i dunno, my poor attempt at humor, rare parings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwamiKwasa/pseuds/KwamiKwasa
Summary: When little Harry Potter was hit with that Killing Curse on that fateful Halloween Night, he was dubbed as the Boy-Who-Lived. But between the Gods (And Goddesses), he was also hailed as the first, and last, 'Knight Of Death'.Death, in an teenager form, reaches out to Harry when he was 7, and proceeded to teach him before and after Harry went to Hogwarts.Being sorted into Ravenclaw, Harry encounters tons of adventures, that he wants no part of, and finds his Soulmate, Best Friends, and Fates Childe.Things are about to get a whole lot interesting.





	1. Meet Mort

"Who are you, what are you doing in my dream?" Little seven year old Harry asked/demanded, narrowing his eyes at the odd 17 year old boy in front of them. Normally Harry didn't care much for dreams and nightmares, but something about this feels... _off_. Unnatural. God, Uncle Vernon would beat the crap out of him if he ever heard about this.

The teenager looked sort of scary, not that Harry would ever admit that out loud of course, in an angsty, broody sort of way. With dull black hair styled in an emo way, long bangs and all, with even duller, murky brown eyes. The almost-adult had several sets of ear piercings, as well as snake-bites on his lips. He was dressed in fully black, and I mean fully black, from the hoodie, to the tight-fitting jeans, to the pair of nikes. The only colour on him was black ring with the emerald in it--wait, was that real? He could probably snag it...This teen doesn't seem all that observant....

 _Woah_ , what the heck was he thinking!? He doesn't steal! He  _can't_ steal! Why are all these negative thoughts and emotions coming from!?

The teenager rolled his eyes "My name is Mortis, but I prefer Mort." god, even his voice sounded angsty--Wait did he say 'Mort?'

...

...

"Did your mum hate you or something?" Harry asked. His meaning was sarcastic, but he wasn't quite used to sarcasm so it didn't exactly reach his voice.

Wait, why is he being sarcastic!? This 'Mort' guy isn't going to hit him for that is he...?

'Mort' snorted before putting his hands into his pocket In a sulky way "Don't exactly have one. Don't want one" - See? Sulky - "Anyway, let's get this over with. You're a wizard, Hadrian" 

...

...

...

...

" _What_?"

 

* * *

**.: A Little While Later :.**

* * *

 

So after that blunt statement, Mort explained that there was a Wizarding world, talking as if he would rather be anything other than explaining this to a child, though he would not explain why he called Harry 'Hadrian, along with a few dry comments from Harry despite his confusion. Of course, Harry decided to bring this up during Mort's explanation/rant about how flawed the ministry is and how stupid the laws against necromancy are. 

"And that's not all of it, the--" 

"Hey, why am I sarcastic and, if I'm being totally honest with myself, having criminal thoughts?" Harry interrupted, which got him a glare in return.

Mort lessened his glare when the young boy didn't back down like most people did when they encountered him, which kind of impressed him, though he would never say that out loud "Unfortunately, I have that affect on people. Whenever I'm around, I bring out the bad thoughts in people. You know. Suicidal thoughts, murderous urges, cruel words. It all depends on the person" Harry was slightly disturbed by these words, despite them somewhat made sense "Though you're less affected by it than most mortals" He hummed thoughtfully.

Harry's head snapped up at this, narrowing his eyes at the broody teenager in front of him "Wait, what do you mean 'mortals'? Does that mean you're not human?" He demanded, getting ready to flee if he had to.

Mort simply raised an eyebrow at him, looking quite bored at the question "Finally caught on, eh?" he raised his hands in defence when Harry only glared at him "Calm down, kid. If I was going to kill you, I would've done it already. I'm not one to play with my food" At these words, Harry relaxed, if only a little. Of course he glared once more for good measure.

Mort merely snorted "I like you when you're more aggressive and demanding. You should totally try it more often, its much better than your submissive attitude." He said, mostly to himself though. And then an evil smirk appeared on his face, which had Harry backing down with wariness.

Something in him told him that while Mort may be an angsty teenager, he was not someone to be messed with "Uhm...Mort? What are thinking about?" He asked with hesitation, not wanting to anger Mort in anyway.

Mort looked at Harry with a hint of surprise, as if he just realized he was there, and then the smirk returned "It's been 6 years since you became the very first knight. I think it's time I teach you how to tap into all that magic you have." He said excitedly, which did not go well with him in general, ignoring the small flinch that came from Harry when he said 'Magic'. He'd change that soon, anyway.

When Harry finally digested what he said, he gave Mort a confused look "What do you mean? I thought you said you can only, er, 'tap'...into magic with a wand? And what do mean 'Knight'?" He asked.

"Not all the time. You know how I told you about magical inheritances? You unlock the first one at age 11, then at age 14, and then the final one at 17." He briefly explained, ignoring his last question, and at Harry's nod of understandence, he continued "There are some people who are born with they're full magical core, no blocks whatsoever. There are multiple people known around the Wizarding World as extremely powerful, and that is the reason why. The people you'll hear most often are Merlin, Gellert Grindleward," - He says this with neutrual expression, like he couldn't care less - "Albus Dumbledore," - he said this with a hint of disaster that Harry almost didn't pick up on, and then a smirk appeared on Mort's face - "And Tom Riddle." His voice was laced with amusement 

Mort chuckled "Though he no longer goes by that name. Something about not wanting to share the same name with his father. He created an Alias, Voldemort." He snorted "Flee from Death, who is he kidding?" Mort muttered, amused.

Harry shook his head "No one can stop Death," He said, which caused Mort to look at him with an interested expression "You can only hold it off for so long, but Death will always win." At these words, Mort burst out laughing, which scared Harry, and at that moment, Harry swore never to make him laugh because that was just too damn scary.

He could deal with Uncle Vernon. But this teenager laughing? That right there, is his limit.

When Mort stopped laughing he shook his head, though he did snigger when he saw Harry's horrified expression "I like you, Hadrian. You're my favourite Childe." Mort rolled his eyes at Harry's confused expression "I'll see you soon, Hadrian" 

Before Harry could object, Mort disappeared.

And then he woke up.


	2. Lessons Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry receives lessons from Mort and grows up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd!  
> Ignore any mistakes!  
> Swearing!  
> Sorry if this story moves at a brisk pace!

The next time Harry appeared in a room with Mort, he was surprised. It has been almost two weeks since that weird dream-thing, and Harry had thought that he dreamt the whole thing up. I mean - _wizards_? _Seriously_? But looking at Mort made him wonder how he could have even doubted his dreams for even a second.

Instead on the black vortex-like place Harry had seen Mort last time, this time they were in a room. A neat and orderly room, filled with books and-...was that a quill on the desk in the corner? There was a single bed on the left side of the room closest to the door that was pressed up against the wall, with a soft brown texture, and the walls were calm cream color. Overall, the room was cosy and small. Which was good, because Harry liked small places.

Mort was sitting on the desk, showing no concern for the things on top of it, examing his nails in a bored fashion "Hello Hadrian." He greeted without looking up.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the teenager. Despite the fact that he knows this being is not human, he still pissed him off "Must you call me that?" Harry asked, annoyed "My name is Harry. So use it. Bloody minger..." He muttered, crossing his arms.

Mort merely snorted, brushing the insult off as if it didn't matter "Well, lets get on to business, shall we _Hadrian_?" He smirked evilly at Harry's glare "So, first things first. I'm not mortal and no matter how powerful you are or will get, I will always be above you, so don't question my authority." - Harry snorted at this - "You shall not freak out when I do things beyond your human comprehension, because I have lived for several millennia, and seen more things than you ever could in your, compared to mine, tiny lifespan." Mort said in a professional voice that was so unlike his angsty tone that it almost freaked Harry out.

Mort got off the desk and grabbed a book which was on the bed with the title ' _Light, Dark, Or Gray?_ ' and handed it to Harry "You will read this, and when you finished the introduction, tell me which one you think is right." and without another word, Mort snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Harry couldn't stop the jump and the undignified squeak from escaping. Once he calmed down his racing heart, Harry glared at the spot where Mort disappeared "Bloody tosser..." he muttered and sat on the bed.

Harry opened up his book, muttering lowly to himself about angsty teenagers who aren't really teenagers.

Once he started reading, it pretty much sucked him in. At first he was hesitant, because this was about *magic*, but it actually was interesting and made sense. The book spoke about the differences of Dark, Gray, and Light magic in such an unbiased way, not to mention it was descriptive yet easy to understand.

Dark magic was the more wild type of magic, and the hardest to control. Dark magic requires strong emotions and the utmost desire in order to properly cast the spell. That type of magic was the more addictive of the three, and if you don't have a strong enough will, you could easily lose yourself in the dark arts, to the point where it destroys your mind. By modern standards, the dark arts were evil and absolutely forbidden.

Light magic on the other hand, was the more common type of magic. Easier to control, but requires focus and will. This type of magic was used more in every day life forCreamythan one type of reasons, unlike Dark or Gray spells which were more specific, and it is the more basic kind of magic out of the three.

Gray magic though, was the rarest type. Some people would say it was borderline dark, and others would say it actually was dark. But no, Gray magic didn't require strong emotions or will, nor did it need focus or desire. The only thing it needed was raw magic. It didn't matter if you were a dark, light, or gray wizard, if you had just the amount of raw magic in you, it was easy to cast gray magic.

When Harry finally finished the introduction, he was about to turn to page into the first chapter until a voice stopped him.

"I thought Mortis had requested you to wait until he finished with his current task." A proper and almost superior voice spoke from the other side of the room, causing Harry to let out another squeak.

Harry's head snapped up almost immediately, and he saw yet another teenager. But this one looked to be around 13, maybe 15 at best. He had chestnut colored hair that was parted to side and reached just below his ear. Calm, intelligent gray eyes hid behind a pair of black rectangle framed glasses that sat on a small button nose. His skin was a healthy peach color that made him seem younger. The teenager's face shape though was odd though, his chin was pointed so his face almost looked like a triangle, his high cheekbones made him look like royalty, and his cupid bow lips were plump and pink with an almost child look to it. Though his eyes held wisdom beyond his years.

The teenager was dressed in a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, black trousers that clung to his legs like a second skin, and black dress shoes. A blue tie along with one of those friendship bracelets made with small blue and red rubber bands were the only color that were on him. Unlike Mort, all the black this teenager wore didn't make him look emo or goth in any way, it made him look professional.

The teenager sighed after a while of silence "Is your intelligence set so low that you can not even comprehend a simple sentence?" He asked with a raised eyebrow "If you can not reply with an adequate answer in the next 20 seconds then I shall take my leave." He said in a bored tone.

Harry blinked once. And then twice. And then said "What the hell did you do, swallow a dictionary or something?" He asked in shock, unable to say anything else.

The teenager simply inhaled, counting to 10 under his breath, which slightly annoyed Harry, and then exhaled "I can now see why Mortis has chosen you. You are...as Chao would say, chaotic. I am rather surprised Chao didn't choose you himself." He hummed, thinking "Although perhaps that Riddle boy was more Chao's type of Childe..." He mumbled, more to himself than anything.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the odd teen in front of him. Who was Chao, and why would Mort and 'Chao' even talk to this know-it-all? "Who are you, though, and how do you know Mort?" He decided to ask.

The teen looked at him as if he realized he was just there "Oh. My apologies. I should have introduced myself when I first came in. You shall call me Ordos." He - Ordos - gave a small smile, almost unnoticeable yet slightly strained.

"...Odis?"

Ordos narrowed his eyes at Harry, a small tick in the corner in his left eye appearing "No..." He said, with barely concealed annoyance "Or-dos. My given mortal name is Ordosenell. But you mortals have always been irritating when given it."

Harry snorted, which caused that tick in the corner in Ordos's eye again, and smirked "Yeah, well, I'mma call you Oreo 'cause those names are a friggin' nightmare" He snickered when Ordos full on glared at him "Anyway, you didn't answer my question about Mort. How do you know him?" He asked.

Ordos glared at him for a minute, though stopped when he didn't back down. He walked over to the desk in the corner and pulled out the chair and proceeded to sit in it "Mortis and I...You may say that we grew up together, in some sort--"

Harry immediately cut him off "Who's older? I know you look younger than Mort, but I also know you sound older than him. You guys keep calling me 'Mortal' so you must be immortal so...Who became Immortal first?" He asked excitedly, almost begging for new information.

Ordos narrowed his eyes at Harry once more, irritated that he cut him off "Before I answer, I must ask you a riddle. What came first...The chicken or the egg?"

"...The chicken. But what does that have to do with whose older?"

Ordos ignored his question "Ah, but where does the chicken come from?" He raised an elegant eyebrow.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ordos "Fine, an egg." He answered, slightly irritated.

Ordos smirked at his answer "Yes, but what laid the egg?" He couldn't stop the smirk when Harry glared at him "What I am trying to tell you is...It is a circle. A circle truly has no beginning, and that's what we are. Mort, Faye, Chao, Vita, Magia, Locus and I are a circle. I am not older than them, I am not younger than them. We are the same. A circle." He told Harry with a small smile.

A cough made them realize someone else was listening "Don't confuse the poor childe, 'Oreo'." Mort snorted with a smirk.

Ordos glared at the emo teen "I am never going to live this down, am I?" and without waiting for an answer, Ordos gently grabbed his friendship bracelet thing on his wrist and disappeared with a soft crack, causing Harry to yet again jump in surprise.

Harry glared at the spot where Ordos disappeared from "I will never get used to that..." he muttered, shaking his head. He looked up at Mort and smiled "I finished the introduction!" He told the teen.

Mort nodded and grabbed the book from where Harry left it from when Ordos distracted the young child "I can see that. So, what do you think? Which one is right. Light, Gray, or Dark?" He asked, looking at Harry from the corner of his eye.

The question caught Harry off guard. When Mort had asked that question before Harry read it, he thought the answer was obviously light. But now that he had read the book, he wasn't so sure. The book put it in a simple way...You can't have light without dark, and you caught have dark without light. If you have too much of one side, gray also gets affected. You need balance, and banning all dark arts was upsetting the natural magical balance.

Harry sighed after he got his answer "Whose to decide what is right and what is wrong? I'm just going to go out and say that none of them is wrong. Just different ways to live and learn." He answered.

At this, Mort smiled, which was somewhat creepy "Right answer."

 

* * *

 

 

_March 20th, 1988_

_Hello. I found this journal in the attic, which wasn't easy to get, and I read that writing your thoughts could help when you're feeling stressed._

_I had a weird dream last night though. I usually don't pay attention to dreams, but this one felt weird. Real._

_But get this, I was in a cupboard, like maybe a broom cupboard but smaller. It was dirty, dark and there was even a ratty old blanket in there. And there was also writing on the wall, which read:_

_Harry's Room_

_He then sighed, then muttered something about how Fae (Faye/Fate/I'm-Not-Sure/I-Didn't-Hear-Correctly) has it easy because she has the Seer (Sounds like a kidnapping, is it not?) and then spoke once more "My name is Ordos"_

_I tried not to laugh. I really did. But I couldn't stop._

_My laugh was slightly hysterical but I was in a broom closet(?), with a slightly creepy teenager, and I was freaked out. Can you really blame me?_

_This Ordos guy crossed his arms and said "If you do not lower your voice to a suitable tone, then I will be forced to bite you" he threatened_

_Looking back now, it was a really poor threat, but hey. That guy freaked me out._

_He then proceeded to tell me something...strange "So I shall tell you something, and you will heed my advice. Harry is not dead, but he will be important to you in the future. So if you want him alive, you hold him close and keep him there, because if you mess up, Faye(Fae?) will be pissed and so will Death."_

_I don't understand what he meant by this, because this is a bit surreal but...I feel like...I have to listen, you know?_

_"And second...You better read up on as much Jinxes, Hexs, and Curses as soon as possible because believe me you will need them to protect the people you will love and treat like family. Maybe add in a little counter curses and healing spells for safety measure"_

_I had to talk to my older brothers for that. They were confused as I only ever showed interest in History and Potions books._

_"And third...Be careful of your sister."_

_I don't understand why this stranger said this. I don't even know how he knows about her. But ever since I woke up, I've been avoiding her for that exact reason. Father was even staring at me with a confused expression when he noticed._

_Should I continue taking this dream seriously? I don't know...Common sense is telling me I should ignore it, but my instincts are telling me not to...UGH!! I'm so confused_

_I had to talk to my older brothers for that. They were confused as I only ever showed interest in History and Potions books._

_I have to go, Charlie and Bill are knocking on my door with the books I asked for._

_Sincerely,  
Percy Weasley_

* * *

 

 

It's been several months since Harry had been learning about magic with Mort. Though Harry wouldn't lie, he would have liked some answers to his questions. But no matter how many times Harry bugs him about the whole 'Childe' deal, Mort would not answer. Ordos would just glare and leave. And Chao, who he met after a month of his lessons, would laugh and ruffle his hair despite his protests.

Chao looked about 19 years old, with tan skin, liquid silver eyes that almost looked like water, and purple hair with dark blue and magenta highlights that was shaven on one side with his bangs almost covering his left eye. His ears were pierced multiple times with several small hoop earings and a skull attached to a small silver chain that dangled every time he moved. He had snake bites, a nose piercing, and two eyebrow piercings on his right brow.

His clothing choices were a dark brown long sleeve shirt with a skull printed on it, tight light gray skinny jeans and I do mean tight, as well as a pair of brown lace up boots that reached just above his ankles. A gold necklace chain that almost looked like a choker.

Chao was an odd fellow. Always playing jokes and as Mort put it, 'Chaotic as a world war'. He was immature but funny as well. Though definitely not someone you could trust unless you had leverage as he enjoyed wrecking havoc and spilling all kinds of secrets that people would prefer to keep hidden.

Mort would usually show up in a dream 2-3 times a week, giving him all sorts of books about every kind of magic. But the thing these books all had in common was they were all unbiased, showing no preference to light, dark, or grey.

Charms, Transfiguration, all of it was explained in a logical and descriptive way that was easy to understand. Though he won't lie, Potions and Defence were his favourite subjects. Something about potions reminded Harry about cooking, something he immensely enjoys, and Defence was basically just another way to use new (and slightly dark) spells and claim it as self-defence.

Harry met Vita when he was 8, and she proceeded to teach him about wandless and wordless spell-casting. At first it was terribly exhausting, it actually caused him to black out when he (barely) managed to cast Wingardium Leviosa without a wand, but Harry soon found out that magic was like a muscle. The more you use it the more easier and stronger it gets.

Vita took shape of a young 11 year old girl at 5'1 with creamy pale skin, blonde - almost silver - hair reached to her mid-back, and ice blue eyes. She was dressed in a simple white sundress that reached just above her knees, swirling around like a wave when she moved, and simple white flats. A small oxeye daisy was placed by her right ear.

Vita was the more quiet one, though she always paid attention. She always seems to have an emotional connection to every little thing, and all animals flock to her. Despite her quiet nature, Vita was a natural teacher, calm and patient and always having a reasonable explanation in her lessons.

His magic had gotten so good, Harry managed to scare his relatives into treating him better than before when he was 10. All he had to do was levitate several plates and send them at Dudley with a flick of his wrist, all purposely landing near his head. With a simple 'Touch me again and next time I won't miss', they left him alone. Though he did have to remind them once and a while, which usually involved hurting them. While he did not take pleasure in it, he did mind it all that much.

It was odd, how different Harry was after spending so much time with Mort, Ordos, Chao, and Vita. He was more confident in his abilities, he no longer wore his emotions on his sleeve, and he was even more sarcastic than he'd thought he'd be.

And so when Harry received his Hogwarts, he was more than ready.


	3. Diagion Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry receives his Hogwarts letter, pissing off and scaring his relatives by doing so!
> 
> He quickly catches the attention of Lucius Malfoy, and Quirrelmort! And oh, what's this? Quirrelmort KNOWS Chao/Chaos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd  
> If there are any mistakes or blank spots, please inform me as I copied and pasted this draft from an app on my phone

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, violets are blue...I don't own anything, and neither do you

 **Chapter Warnings:**  Mild Swearing, and Fate is a angst-loving sadistic bitch lady

 

* * *

 

  
"So it all begins today?" Ordos asked, sitting in his chair and addressing all those in the room.

The room was pure white, from the floor, to the walls, to the ceiling, even the furniture. There was a long white oval-like table that had seven white chairs surrounding it. And in those chairs, sat seven people.

Mort was lazily examining sitting on one end of the table, while on the other end sat Vita. On the left of Mort, sat Chao, who was twirling a strand of hair in his fingers.

Beside Chao was Galas. Galas looked about 20 and had extremely delicate features, especially for a male. His skin was a healthy tan color, while his hair was a silky ebony color with small, thin purple and pink highlights here and there, that reached just below his shoulders and curled ever so slightly at the tips. His eyes were hooded and bright blue with grey flecks in it that made his eyes sparkle, and his eyelashes were long and full. His heart-shaped face had high cheekbones, pink plump, cupid-bow lips, and a small button nose. Galas had a dainty, willow-y sort of figure that made him look feminine to the point where he looked female. 

His clothing choices didn't help at all with that matter. He wore a baggy Galaxy sweater that showed his shoulders and the sleeves were just a bit too long, while it also just covered his arse, as well as leggings with small white stars and sparkles were underneath his sweater, and to top off the look galaxy low-cut converse were on his feet.

Overall, Galas was probably the most feminine person there, and that includes Vita, Magica, and Faye.

Beside Galas was the end of the table, where Vita sat.

Next to Vita was Ordos, and next to Ordos sat Magica. 

Magica looked like a 25 year old woman, with long black hair that fell in gorgeous natural waves, and reached her mid-back. She wore a long floor-length dark purple dress with a medieval look to it, with a sweet-heart neckline to it, showing off a choker with a gem in it that had all sorts of colors swirling in it. The sleeves were long and swished with each movement her arms made. Matching purple flats were hidden by the dress, and a silver band ring with small purple gems lined on it sat on her left index finger.

Beside Magica, was Faye. Faye was a 16 year old girl with blasting blue hair with pop pink, grievance green, and dark purple high lights all over that was styled in a long, loose braid that reached her waist.  Her clothing choices were faded blue skinny jeans with rips at the knees, a white long-sleeved shirt with small black stripes, and dark brown heeled-boots that reached just below her knees. 

Overall, all of them were an odd bunch.

Faye nodded enthusiastically, and pulled out a folder with small doodly hearts all over it "They shall meet today! And like all Soulmates, they will feel drawn to each other naturally and wish to be near each other, even if its subconsciously!" She chirped, opening up the folder and turning page-after-page without even looking "I'd tell you guys more but someone here might destroy my precious plans!" At this, the blue-haired teen narrowed her eyes at Ordos, who looked slightly guilty but even more annoyed.

"I warn a Childe about impending danger, something rather important, ONE TIME and then all of a sudden, I can not be trusted!" Ordos shook his head, glaring at his own fingers with such heat I'm surprised they didn't catch on fire.

Faye slapped the file shut, making almost everyone at the table (Except Chao, who was grinning like a lunatic at the scene, and Mortis, who was still looking bored) jump "Do you have any idea how much I had to change because of you!? Now, because Percy is wary of his sister, Ginevra can no longer slip Harry a love potion, causing Percy to slip into heavy depression for 7 months!!" Faye shouted, glaring heavily at the glasses-wearing teen.

Mortis, who was still examining his nails, raised his (other) hand "I'll have you know, I was 100% against that idea." He said, putting in his two cents.

Galas shyly raised his hand as well "I was against it as well..." 

Vita raised her hand eagerly with a gentle glare in Faye's direction

Magica smiled sadly at Faye, mouthing a 'Sorry' before putting her hand up.

Ordos, who liked Percy a lot more than he liked Harry, sighed "Oh what the hell..." he muttered before raising his hand.

Faye huffed and rolled her eyes "Well that's just too bad! Because I'm Fate, and you guys aren't!" She whined childishly.

Chao observed everyone before turning his attention to Faye "If it helps, I thought it was a brilliant idea." He grinned.

Ordos rolled his eyes "You of all people would..." he muttered before saying "Our opinions matter, remember? It is why we are all here, if we were not working together and helping each other, the world would just be a place of chaos and destruction."

Chao raised a brow from across the table "What's wrong with that?" He grinned, which everyone ignored, much to his dismay.

Faye glared at Ordos once more for good measure before sighing and leaning back into her seat "Whatever..." She muttered. Faye opened her folder once more "Well, we still have some issues to work out...--"

Everyone at the table groaned.

"Hey! This is serious!!" Faye snapped, causing everyone to stare at her incredulously "But it is!!" She whined, and when their expressions stayed the same, she huffed "Fine, It's not so serious...Issue one..."  
...

 

* * *

 

The first thing Voldemort noticed was...He was in a room...That much was obvious. But it was _his_ room. Room 27 at Wool's Orphanage. But last time he checked, he was riding on the Quirrel Fool.

Second thing he noticed was...He had a body. Not just any body, his 16 year body. He was dressed in his Hogwarts Uniform, and even had the same Prefects badge.

Third thing he noticed...was the man sitting on the bed, his legs criss-crossed, staring at him with an unreadable expression.

Voldemort - because he refused to call himself that disgusting Muggle name - narrowed his eyes suspiciously "Who are you?" He demanded.

The purple haired man suddenly grinned with mischief "Why, Tom," - Voldemort's narrowed eyes turned into a glare at this - "I thought you would remember me!" He said in a whiney voice.

Voldemort crossed his arms "I don't know you." He said.

The man raised a pierced brow "Oh really? Fine, maybe I need to dig a little more...Let's see...Oh!" His eyes suddenly sparkled with glee "I know! When you were 5, you had a fear of bunnies, which was why you hated Billy Stubs." He said, only making Voldemort even more suspicious "When you were 6, you started noticing strange things happening around you...oh let's see..." He trailed off thought fully "Oh yes! You met me when you were 7 and I taught you how to wield your magic!"

...

_No fucking way_

"Why the hell are you back, you disgusting piece of shit!?"

Chao was obviously surprised at the reaction "I...Was expecting a 'Welcome Back, Buddy' or at least a 'You look hot', but I guess that works." He shrugged nonchalantly.

When Voldemort was Tom Riddle, he loved how Chao acted like he didn't care about him but at the same time concerned himself with everything about him...Asking questions, even mundane ones, about Tom's life, always willing to help Tom along the way, and just...Listening.

But now? He really, really hated it.

And it definitely showed.

"'Welcome Back'!? You expected me to welcome you back!?" He yelled, unable to hide his rage. Even if he was able, he wouldn't want to. Voldemort - No, _Tom_ \- wanted Chao to know just how much he hurt him. And that was saying something.

Chao looked at Tom as if he was looney "Uh, that's what I said."

A low growl was at the back of his throat now "You LEFT me and you expect me to welcome you back with open arms!! You just...Abandoned me! No warning, no explanation, not even a fucking goodbye!" He shouted angrily. And that finally got a reaction.

Chao shifted uncomfortably in his spot, avoiding Tom's gaze out of guilt. But Tom only saw the uncomfort, as he never ever saw Chao guilty of anything. Chao never felt much guilt or remorse in his very long and never ending lifespan. I mean, you don't regret much when you're job is basically causing chaos, making destruction, and wrecking havoc over earth. But Tom...He felt both weaker and stronger when he was with Tom.

It was...Odd, definitely odd. Chao heard what mortals called this. 'Love'. But can he even feel things like 'Love'? Chao wasn't male. Nor was he female...he wasn't transgender, or anything else of the sort. He just is. And that's all he'll ever be. He wasn't human...so was he even capable of human feelings?

"I...' Chao cleared his throat awkwardly "I'm...Sorry?" He apologized weakly, and quite honestly, pathetically.

"You're sorry!? YOU'RE SORRY!?" Tom shouted on outrage, and before Chao could even open his mouth to retort, Tom pulled out his wand and shouted out the two words he has gotten very accustomed to saying "*Avada Kedavra!!*"

Chao, despite being ammune to the spell, yelped and ducked his head to avoid being hit. The green bolt of light was practically absorbed by the wall, disappearing.

And even though he was unsuccessful in killing or even harming the purple haired man, Tom suddenly looked a lot calmer. Definitely not calm enough to talk to without receiving a glare, but clearly calm enough to avoid his, what the Death Eaters were calling it, 'Curse-Happy Mad Mood'. Honestly, quite ridiculous, but didn't make it any less true.

Chao turned his attention back to Tom, looking at him as if he was a stranger "...Tom..." He started out, trying to figure out what to say.

Tom waited for him to finish or make up some half-ass excuse, but he got nothing. Not a word.

"Well!?" Tom snapped when it was clear Chao wasn't going to say anything.

Suddenly Chao slumped his shoulders, looking defeated and sad.

He knew the Horcruxes were bad, extremely bad, and that they messed up with people's minds but he didn't expect for this. Tom wasn't the same anymore...He wasn't...

He just wasn't Tom anymore.

And with a final sigh, Chao smiled sadly at Voldemort for the last time "Goodbye...Voldemort."

The name sounded so wrong coming from Chao. He absolutely loathed his muggle name, but it didn't sound right for Chao to say the name he'd grown so accustomed to. And judging by the pained expression and the slight distaste when the name went through his mouth, as if forcing himself to say it, Chao agreed with him.

Finally processing his words, panic unlike any other sent in Tom. No! Nononono! Chao can't leave! Chao was the one that kept him from killing anyone who vexed him! When Chao left...he...It absolutely destroyed him, he felt abandoned, hurt...lonely. He can't go back to that again! He felt safe, so safe, in Chao's presence...

"Wait!! Chao!" He called out, but Chao had already reached for his left odd muggle earring, and then with a soft 'Pop', he was gone.

Gone...gonegonegonegone...

Those words kept repeating in his mind, over and over again, like a mantra. He barely noticed falling to the floor in a heap. He barely noticed when he started hyperventilating.

The only thing he noticed was that he was alone.

Again.

 

* * *

 

  
Should Harry have a familiar?" She asked, pulling out a pink pen with red feathers coming out of the end, and the words 'The awesome pen of Fate' written in messy black sharpie on the side, though when Faye saw the writing she cast a glare in Chao's direction which only made him grin. 

Mort's head suddenly snapped up at these words "Yes! My Childe will not go without an awesome familiar! I vote for a Crow!"

Ordos narrowed his eyes at Mort "You said the same thing with Merlin." Be commented.

"And Salazar!" Galas added with a smile.

Vita giggled "And let's not forget--"

Mort cut her off "Okay, okay! So I like Crows. Sue me!" He snapped "And what are your guy's brilliant suggestions?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Magica summoned a black notebook along with black sharpie ("Hey! That's mine!" Chao shouted in the background) with a wave of her hand and started writing.

After a moment, she put up the notebook revealing her words to the others **'How about a snake? His Parseltongue abilities should make that interesting.'**

Ordos shook his head "No, that is not a good idea." He said.

Faye tilted her head "And why not?" she asked.

Ordos raised a brow at her "You do not know?" When he received no response from anyone, he sighed "I thought we were supposed to know everything about our Children" He commented with not-so-much-innocence, making everyone look at Mort with a touch of sympathy and a hint of expectance.

Mort glared at the brunette "Hey! Pipsqueak! The geek is your Childe, not ours!" He snapped.

Ordos rolled his eyes, unaffected by Mort's words "Percy has a small fear of snakes...Actually, he is bloody terrified of them." He told them.

Everyone (Except for Mort, who looked ready to kill) made an 'Ahhh' sound in realization.

Fate's eyes suddenly sparkled with glee and mischief. She put her pen to the page of her folder, and was about to write something...

"Do not even think about it, Faye." Ordos narrowed his eyes at her, summoning her pen with a flick of his wrist.

Faye pouted "What are you talking about?" She whined.

Ordos rolled his eyes "You were about to do something with Hadrian's Parsletongue, and Percy's fear. Most likely make Percy scared, or maybe even hate if you're in the mood for angst, and you always are, of Hadrian for his ability." 

An offended gasp left Faye's mouth "Are you accusing me of--..." She cut herself off, looking as if she was seriously considering what he said "Okay, yeah, maybe you're right..."

Ordos scoffed "Thought so."

 

* * *

 

Harry picked up the yellow tinted parchment from the small pile of mail, grinning in satisfaction when he saw the green ink, Hogwarts crest, and address. He opened it up, and began reading the contents.

Smiling, he pocketed the letter and headed up to his room to write a reply. When Harry opened the door to the smallest bedroom, he pulled out some lined paper and a ballpoint pen, and began writing his reply.

' _Dear Deputy Headmistress,_

_My aunt told me that magic existed not too long ago. Its hard to believe, and they can't physically prove it as my family are 'Muggles', as she put it. I will head to this 'Diagon Alley', but if this is a prank then I will put a restraining order on you and attempt to charge you with trying to coerce a sweet, innocent, intelligent and absolutely adorable kid into a cult. And I have excellent puppy eyes so the jury will bow before me._

_...Mwahaha..._

_Sincerely,_  
_Harry James Potter'_

Okay...While Harry was lying for most of it, some if it was just truth and twisted lies.

Harry towards the kitchen. When he entered, Petunia, who was cooking her husband and her 'Precious Dudders', tensed up immediately. Vernon was reading the newspaper and Dudley was hitting everything in sight with his Smeltings Stick.

Harry cleared his throat, making everyone look at him with hesitance and fear "I will be going to Diagon Alley to shop for my Hogwarts supplies." He told them. He long stopped asking, but instead replaced it with telling.

You see, Harry had never told them nor given them any hint (You know, besides the whole wandless, wordless stuff) that he knew of the existence of magic, so this would be quite a surprise.

And lo and behold, he was not disappointed. Petunia sucked in a breath, obviously not expecting him to know about the Wizarding World, while Vernon turned an awful shade of red that Harry wondered if it was natural.

Petunia nervously looked over at Dudley, who was looking between a mixture of confused and terrified. Confused, because he didn't know what Harry was talking about, and scared because he still remembered the whole flying plates thing.

'What, is she thinking I'll contaminate him or something?' He thought bitterly 'Besides, the brat already knows first-hand about Magic...' Harry mentally shrugged 'Although he thinks I'm an actual demon from hell, so I guess that doesn't count.'

Vernon immediately went red in the face "Now listen here, boy!" He shouted, ignoring Petunia's protests about keeping Dudley safe (From Harry, most likely) "I ain't paying for you to go to some freak school-!!"

Harry waved his hand and muttered a quick 'Silencio', ignoring the woozy feeling he got right after as he hasn't practiced that particular spell all that much, causing Petunia to let out a terrified squeak "My parents already paid my tuition before I was even born, Uncle." He said coldly "You know...The ones that didn't die in a car crash." This time, he glared at Petunia.

Harry didn't like to admi this, but it was hard for him to feel love for his parents. He didn't remember them except little flashes here and there, not to mention he grew up listening to the lies the Dursleys spouted. And despite knowing they weren't true, it was hard to just drop all of it.

But he still cared about them, and would forever be grateful that Lily sacrificed herself for him. Though, he still held more care for Lily than James. Yes, James obviously cared a lot about his friends and family, but he was also extremely bigoted and kind of a bully to people he didn't like.

For example, the way he treated that Snape kid. What was his name again...? Seamus? Sam? Saul? Travis? Trevor? Tierno? Ryan? Richard? Rudolph? Ricardo? Isaac? Elliot? Evan? Edward? Willard?...No, William. His name's William.

(Somewhere far, far away...Mort rolled his eyes "Severus...His name was Severus..." He muttered, shaking his head, ignoring Chao's 'Dude, who you talking to?')

The point was, he possibly hated the Dursleys even more for lying about his parents death...Especially when they died protecting someone they loved. He thought it was courageous how they fought till the end, for the light. (Even though he preferred fighting for the freedom of the Dark Arts. You know, for balance).

How they lied about the way they died, painting them in a bad light, was absolutely disgraceful.

The horse-face woman suddenly gained courage (Or lost intelligence) and glared back "I don't know how you know that, but Lily was NOTHING but a FREAK!" She screeched, her green-eyed monster of jealousy finally showing through.

Harry's magic, which he usually had control of, suddenly snapped. The air grew ice cold, and several plates and cups shattered "Now lissten here, you two-faced bloody minger, if you ever inssult my mother again, I will turn Dudley into a Kelpie!" He threatened. It wasn't the best threat, he'll admit...But she most likely didn't know what a Kelpie was, so he was perfectly willing to let her imagination run wild.

At those words, Petunia suddenly froze in fear, glancing at Dudley looking both extremely nervous and scared "W-...What's a K-Kelpie...?" She asked in a breathless voice.

Harry raised a brow "Do you really want to find out?" He asked.

Petunia shook her head vigorously.

"Good." And with these words, Harry turned around left the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Mort watched with amusement as his 'family' argue about what kind of wand Harry should receive. The choices ranged from Tom Riddle's brother wand (Chao) to the infamous Death Stick (Faye)  (That Mort absolutely refuses to let Harry have. He didn't want Faye changing Harry's destiny by killing the kid in some messed up way, resulting in Percy to kill himself as well...Because believe me, that is something she would not only do, but enjoy doing it as well)

Really, it was interesting how they got all worked up over his Childe, especially since they knew that Mort would always have the final say when it comes to something that directly affects his Childe. But still, it was amusing to see them argue in their own way.

With Chao's dramatic and chaotic opinions, Ordos's calm and 'reasonable' arguments, Magica's frantic sign language, Faye's shouting and whining, Galas's shy agreements, and Vita's quiet 'leave me out of this', it was all just hilarious.

Mort eventually got bored of this and cleared his throat, calling all attention to himself "Well, as amusing as this all is, I have an idea..."

 

* * *

 

  
After a quick bus ride, Harry had made his way, following the directions Mort gave him days prior, to the Leaky Cauldron. When he first saw the pub, his eyebrows raised.

"Well at least the name is accurate..." Harry muttered, shaking his head before casting a strong Notice-Me-Not Charm. His mind felt a little fuzzy afterwords, but nothing too serious.

Walking in, he tried to shake off the weird feeling he had. It felt like...Like something important was going to happen. Something _good_. Of course, that wasn't going to happen. Nothing good ever happened to him unless he worked for it himself. And he highly doubt he'd have to work for something while he's shopping for school supplies. 

The pub was rather...lacking, honestly. But at the same time...Something powerful was in here, just unseen by everyone else. He could feel it in the air...

'Family', was the first thing that came to mind, and Harry couldn't find it in himself to disagree.

Harry, under the delusion that no one noticed him because of the charm he placed, failed to notice the narrowed, calculating red eyes from the corner of the room.

 

* * *

 

Percy's family was going to Diagon Ally today, to get Percy an Owl as a reward for becoming a Prefect.

'Honestly, an Owl?' Percy thought as he watched his mother scold Ginny and Ron for arguing 'Not like I'll ever use it...I don't have anyone to write to, except my parents, but I always borrow a school owl...' Yes, it was a bit costly since it costed 10 sickles to borrow a school owl, but he'd rather not recieve a Howler from his mother.

'Then again, it's not like any of them care if I skip a letter.' He thought sadly, frowning.

"Oh! Percy! There you are!" Molly Weasley Nèe Prewitt, Percy's mother, exclaimed when she finally noticed Percy sitting in the chair nearby "How long were you sitting there?" She asked.

Percy gave her an incredulous look "...I've been here, reading, for like...2 hours." He told her, shaking his head and looking down at the book in his hand.

'Light, Dark, or Grey'

It was a book Ordos gave him one day. It was odd, how it happened really...He got so caught up reading it, he didn't want to wake up. But then Ordos told him that it would be with him as soon as he woke up.

He didn't even have a chance to say anything as Ordos reached for his bracelet thing and disappeared, and as soon as he did, Percy woke up.

And he was clutching the book in his arms.

Like I said, it was odd and he preferred not to think about it too much.

Molly didn't seem to notice her sons inner turmoil, and if she did then she didn't care, and just nodded absently "Yes, yes, well get ready! We're going to Diagon Alley in 30 minutes!" and with that she left.

Fred and George, who walked into the room right after Molly walked out, grinned "Well, Well, Well!" They chorused together, causing Percy to groan.

"Perfect Percy, reading a book?" Fred asked in mock surprise.

"Perfect _Prefect_ Percy? No! It can't be!" George exclaimed with over-exaggerated shock.

Not wanting to let his twin brothers have the satisfaction of teasing him, Percy sniffed haughtily "I am, in fact. It is something people do when they want to actually have a future instead of dreaming of a stupid joke shop that's never going to all their lives like the idiots they are!" He snapped at them, watching with no small amount of satisfaction as they looked shocked at his words.

When he actually processed the words he spoke, he instantly felt guilty. Percy hated it when they teased him, and this time his emotions got a hold of him. He loved his family, really, he did, but they acted as if he didn't exist. As if he didn't matter. And it hurt...A lot.

 

* * *

 

Following Ordos directions from days earlier, he managed to find the wall that led to Diagon Ally. 

When he came across the wall, he suddenly came to a halt as he didn't know how to open it so he could get to Diagon Alley.

"...What in the hell am I supposed to do now?" He muttered to himself. He certainly wasn't going to ask the Bartender, Tom, because - No thank you, rather not risk my safety - "Bloody Chao just conveniently forgot to mention how to open thiss bloody wall. Sstupid git can't go one day without making a joke!" His voice now had a hissy undertone to it.

It was a habit he picked up when he and Ordos got in an argument a few years back. Back then, got so caught up in shouting that he didn't realize he slipped into parseltongue. He also didn't realize it when Ordos started replying back in Parseltongue. After that, Ordos worked with him on his control over it. Harry was pretty good with it, but whenever he got mad, his voice would pick up a hissy undertone.

In his anger, he failed to notice Quirrell and a certain Malfoy Lord behind him, staring at him in shock (And fear for Lucius). 

Lucius was in shock (and fear) because this...child sounded so much like his Lord, he actually thought for  a moment that his lord had found a new body or something of the sort! 

Voldemort, who was still hopping this idiots head, was in shock for separate reasons...One, this boy's power, which for some reason no one else seemed to notice, was off the charts. Almost as strong as he was back when he was his age. Second...This boy was slipping into Parseltongue, a language only given to those of Salazar Slytherin's descendants. Which is impossible, because he killed off every other Gaunt.

Harry started his breathing exercises to calm down...He loved Chao, he was like an older brother, but the times when he acted like an arse really ticked him off. I mean, the immortal being KNEW how important this day was, and how much Harry didn't want anyone mucking it up! Not to mention, he was still upset over what happened earlier this morning.

"E-E-Excuse me?" A voice suddenly spoke behind him, causing Harry to let out an embarrassing squeak.

Harry immediately turned around, ready to kick some guys nuts if he had to, only to visibly calm down when he realized who it was.

Harry plastered on a friendly looking smile "Ah! Hello! May I enquire on who you two gentlemen are?" He asked, deciding to use, what he likes to call, 'Ordos Vocabulary'. Basically just polite words people barely use any more.

Lucius Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the kid in front of him. Taking in his muggle clothes and the fact he didn't know he he was, he sneered. Which even then, looked proper 'Probably a Mudblood' he thought "Lucius Malfoy, of the Ancient and Noble house of Malfoy." He said curtly.

Quirrelmort felt a sudden spike of protectiveness, which made him confused, and that made him angry, though it didn't show in his face "P-P-Professor Q-Quirrel. T-Teacher for D-Defense against T-The Dark A-A-Arts at H-Hogwarts." He stuttered out.

Harry raised a brow at Quirrel's stutter. He couldn't pinpoint why or how, but it seemed...suspicious "Ah. I apologize for not recognizing you sooner, Lord Malfoy," Lightly bowing his head, He took joy in the shock that appeared in Lucius's eyes even as his face stayed passive "And I anticipate your class, Professor." He smiled and nodded.

Lucius, getting over his shock fairly quickly, narrowed his eyes "You are going to Hogwarts this year?" He asked, his voice holding mild disbelief.

Considering the fact that Harry was rather short for his age (He blamed the Dursleys), it was rather hard to swallow the fact that he was eleven.

Deciding not to take offense, Harry nodded once more "I am, Lord Malfoy. As my parents already paid for my tuition before I was even born, It would be an insult to their honour if I don't go...Shame, really. I prefer Durmstrang." He told them.

Quirrelmort, ever the so observant dark lord, instantly picked up on the hint "I-I-I'm sorry f-for your l-l-loss, M-M-Mr...?" He trailed off, trying to get the kids name.

Pretending not to notice the question, Harry smiled at Quirrell "It is quite alright Professor Quirrell! They died when I was a baby, so I have had quite some time to adjust." He held in a cackle when Professor Quirrell's eye ticked in annoyance.

Quirrelmort came to a realization when he saw the corners the boys lips twitch, as if he was trying to hold in laughter 'He's playing with me...' He thought bitterly, narrowing his eyes.

On the other hand, Lucius was silently impressed with the kid. His vocabulary was as good as most Purebloods and it seemed this kid knew his place. Better than his own son.

A small giggle escaped Harry, before he gestured to the wall "Would either of you two gentleman mind helping me out here?"

Quirrelmort came back to his senses and pulled out his wand, tapping the bricks to open it "T-T-T-There you g-g-go." He told the kid, putting his wand back in his pocket.

"Thank you, Professor Quirrel!" He smiled brightly, before looking at Lucius "I hope to see you soon, Lord Malfoy" and with a short bow, Harry ventured out into Diagon Alley, leaving two men to contemplate the oddity that is Harry Potter.

  
__________________________________

 


End file.
